


A horrible day

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crying, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically hajime pisses himself
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	A horrible day

His throat was dry.

The trial was going to happen soon and he was more than a little nervous. He didnt want to see anymore of his friends die. 

Nothing was helping. He had already drank 3 bottles of water but his throat was still dry. Hajime eventually gave up trying to make the sensation go away through drinking and tried to calm his nerves but to no avail. He rolled over onto his bed and cried into his pillows. 

Today was a horrible day. 

\-----

The trial was about to begin and he had to pee. Bad. He cursed under his breath, realizing the consequences of drinking that much water. He hastily made his way over to where the trials were held and quickly greeted his friends that were waiting there before him. He tried to ignore the growing desperation his filled bladder caused. He wasn't a child, he could hold it until after the trial Hajime thought to himself.

The trial was starting and he couldn't believe how much of an idiot he was for not using the bathroom beforehand. He was sweating. His hands gripped the wooden railing in front of him and he tried to resist the urge to cross his legs. He tried to not look distressed. 

They were over 2 hours into the trial. Hajime started to fidget and move more in an attempt to not think about how much he needed to go. A little bit managed to leak out. He his mind panicked and he could barely think straight. He tried to debate and argue but his voice was shakey and he couldn't get his points across. Some of his friends looked at him concerned. He tried to ignore their stares and pretended everything was fine. 

\-----

The culprit was found. The trial was finally over. His friends were sobbing and tried not to look as their friend was executed right before their eyes. Hajime was shaking. He felt guilty at himself for being relieved that it was finally over and he could finally use the bathroom. 

The execution was over. Everyone was making their way out of the trial room. Some were still crying. Others were comforting them. Hajime managed to get away from the group and make his way to the closest restroom. He was finally letting himself relax with each step he took. He was barely able to hold it in. He tried to open the door.

It was locked.

He wanted to scream. A little bit more managed to leak out. He banged on the door with tears forming in his eyes. It was too late. The stream of piss wouldn't stop. His knocking got weaker and weaker with each passing second. His pants were completely soiled and he was still going. He sunk to his knees and sobbed into his hands.

The door opened.

"Hajime?"

His despair filled eyes met with a white haired boy's. It was Nagito. His best friend. He sobbed as he looked up at his friend visibly soaked in his own piss.

Today was a horrible day.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry


End file.
